


Ooo, Baby

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Multi, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a prompt submitted to me by Anonymous)</p><p>Fed up with how effortlessly Finn accomplishes heroic deeds, Princess Bubblegum decides to see if he is just as great in another avenue: sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooo, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The following was requested by Anonymous on 4chan's /aco/ board. All characters are at least 18 years old.
> 
> The author claims no ownership of the characters or places described in this work. They are the property of their respective owners. This was written purely for entertainment purposes, and the author makes no profit from its distribution. Please do not post this elsewhere without author's permission and credit.

_How did I wind up in this situation?_ She thought to herself, as his cock rammed into her for the...well she had lost count at that point. She was almost forgetting what numbers were, in general. _Oh, that's right_ , she remembered, grasping onto the information before it was fucked out of her, all so she could make room for more thoughts of how she could go on worshiping her sex god. _I wanted to prove a point. If this is what it's like to be proven wrong, I shouldn't have fought so hard to be right all my life._

_[Earlier...]_

Recently, Princess Bubblegum had decided to hold another ceremony for Finn the Human's heroic achievements. By now, she had employed so many that she was becoming bored by them. Yet, her subjects remained as excited then as they did during the first time she draped a medal around Finn's neck. Back then, she felt it a cute nod to how brave the young boy had been. He was only 10 years old, then, and yet he had shown more valor and courage than any she had known during her long time on Ooo. She had sweetly bent down to drape the medal around his neck, and smiled when she sensed how anxious he was. His crush on her was as clear as day, though she tried to never acknowledge it. He was simply too young, too naive. As naive as she had been during the last ceremony, when she thought of how to humble the valiant human.

During the ceremony, everyone cheered and applauded Finn for completing his quest. Yet, he didn't look any more prideful for his achievements on that day than he did ten years ago. Even as he had started to grow into adulthood, he had retained so much of his boyish qualities. He was still sweet, innocent, adventurous, and kind. Nothing of the cruelties and horrors of the broken world that he had faced had diminished that in any way. Even his body was boyish, in a way, Bubblegum had thought, once. True, he had noticeably grown into an adult, yet he had paid none of his youth for it. Though he had gained muscles, he remained trim and svelte. He was like an elven warrior. He'd also gained some height over the years. His most recent medal, she certainly didn't have to bend down to give it to him (though she'd be bending over to get it from him, soon enough). If it weren't for the light beard that had started to grow in (though it mostly kept to his chin in a small patch), he'd looked even younger. Though, and Bubblegum did have to admit at least this to herself, he'd still be quite handsome.

For all of his achievements, Bubblegum had grown a bit annoyed by him. Guilty, certainly, by this feeling, she still couldn't shake it. She saw herself as a far more impressive creature, who had done so much more for her people, and yet they never looked at her the same way they did at Finn. Bubblegum could forgive all that, though, if he didn't make it look so effortless. The princess would spend days, if not weeks, locked away in seclusion just to perfect a simple formula, a cog in a greater project that might take years. Finn's adventures were fast and frequent, living with the intensity and quickness of a solar flare. She envied that. She resented him for that.

Then she had a wicked idea. It came when her thoughts of his naivety, innocence, and effortless heroism mixed with her thoughts of his body, sparkling blue eyes, and bulge that he seemed hopelessly oblivious to, even while wearing his shorts. Finn was no doubt a virgin. He had been adventuring all his life. Living in a tree house with a talking dog, playing video games in between. No way did he have any idea how to please a woman, how to romance her and take her to the heights she desired. All he knew was how to be a kid. A heroic kid, but a kid nonetheless. Adventuring, she figured, just didn't translate all the necessary skills into sex. Even if he had gotten laid before, Bubblegum was certain he hadn't done it enough times to be any good at it. Of course, being the inquisitive scientist that she was, she had to know for sure. She wanted to prove to herself that Finn, for all his effortless heroics, wasn't the perfect specimen her subjects seemed to think he was.

Princess Bubblegum was certainly no master of seduction. She thought about how Marceline had flirted with her, since she was always the aggressor in their relationship. Theirs developed over hundreds of years, however. Bubblegum needed more immediate results than that. Even so, she couldn't see herself behaving like Marceline. If Bubblegum was going to do this, she wouldn't be crass about it. That wouldn't stop her from preying on Finn's hormones, though. He wasn't that far out of his teens, after all. And if her theory was right, he had a lot of pent up sexual urges. More than that, she would target the fact that he had a crush on her. _Certainly_ , she thought, _he must still have some feelings for me. Even with the flames he's had between then and now_.

Of course, Bubblegum knew it couldn't all be mind games and tugs at the heart. Finn was a young man, after all. She could just as easily use her body to get what she wanted. The question now was how best to showcase her assets. Bubblegum knew she didn't have the tight and toned body of some of the models found in ancient pleasure tomes. How could she? With all the busy work in the lab and research in the library, there was little time to exercise. That didn't mean the princess of the Candy Kingdom had the body of a wadded up bit of gum.

Her shape was curvaceous, to say the least. Wide hips and thick thighs all foretold of an ass that could smother a korlax beast in just a few, pleasurable, minutes. If she were into wearing more revealing clothes, onlookers would be able to see her ass give little bounces with every delicate step. Such a cushy posterior made for pleasurable sits as she slaved away at her desk for hours. Her waist pinched in just enough to remind the world that she had a feminine frame, even if it did have a bit of extra softness. Subtle degrees. Any concerns over a slightly less than flat stomach and lack of a thigh gap were immediately disregarded when one could see the kind of curves she had. Breasts were large and heavy, and thrust proudly from her chest. No matter how conservatively she tried to dress, none of her curves could be hidden by much.

Though she preferred to dress practically, never for show, she knew a show was exactly what she needed to get Finn to fuck her. Well, as close to fucking as he could manage. Bubblegum giggled to herself at the thought of him, nervously exploring her body, trembling like a leaf, betraying the strength and agility his body exuded. A plump, pink, lower lip was pulled between her teeth, becoming chewed on softly. The thought of body often distracted her. Though this was a mission to prove to herself, and to him, that he would have to work for some things in life, why did it have to _end_? After she had proven her point, Bubblegum thought she might take him under her wing, and show him a thing or two about sex. She would guide him, mold him. Make him into a perfect little sex slave. _Wait, no, lover_ , she corrected herself. The idea of Finn clad only in a loin-cloth, bound to her by desire, was definitely an appealing goal. _One step at a time_ , Bubblegum centered herself with.

Despite her quest to look as flashy as possible, her wardrobe was not equipped for such a task. She would have to get creative. First to be chosen were her bra and panties of course. Though her tits were resistant to sagging, despite their size, they weren't immune to it. A bra would help lift them up enough to give the illusion of the kind of perkiness that was simply impossible otherwise, given how massive they were. Pink, of course, half cups. There was only one pair of panties she trusted for this mission. The thong panties Marcy had given her years ago. Her cheeks turned from strawberry to cherry colored as she thought of Marcy, and what she would say if she saw her now. She nibbled on her lip when the panties were pulled up all the way, snug against her heat. The straps were tugged up high on her hips, so Finn would be able to see.

 Then, mint green button-up dress shirt. Pulling the shirt snuggly across her breasts, she strategically buttoned only the third and forth buttons. The top two were left undone so she could display her generous shelf of cleavage. The buttons below that were also ignored. This caused the shirt to flair out, exposing her soft middle. Next the pants, which she decided would be her Summer shorts. The white cut off were hiked up her long legs, and buttoned up just where her pelvic area would start to show. The fabric pressed into her soft flesh. Her ass felt like it would burst through the seams at any moment. She'd have to make sure not to use bending over in any of her seduction plays. White knee-high socks and red sneakers were pulled on after the shorts.

Bubblegum bound her hair into a ponytail. Her pink locks were incredibly long, reaching all the way past her knees. She didn't want her curtain of strawberry tresses to obscure Finn's sight of her spankable ass. She thought of Finn spanking her. She thought of all the things she wanted him to do to her to ravage her and make her cum over and over. Bubblegum gave a sigh as she realized he'd be far too inexperienced to know how to do any of that. At least, that's what she was intending on proving. There was always the future, though, if everything today went well.

The princess enjoyed the looks she got as she strolled through her kingdom. Her subjects were far too bashful to make any cat calls are obvious shows of sexual admiration, but their faces were clear. They had never seen their princess in this light. She had to admit, she enjoyed that kind of attention. Today was already starting off with new discoveries she would need to analyze further. Her flying mount, Morrow, took her the rest of the way to Finn's house. The pink woman stood up straight in front of Finn's door. Arching her back to thrust her chest out and butt back, she took her seduction-ready pose. Three rapt knocks on the door. The wait was interminable. Doubt plagued her mind between the time she knocked and the time he answered. Then, he opened the door, and she recommitted to her plan upon seeing him.

Finn had rushed to the door, being unsure if he had heard it at all. He had just stepped out the shower when he heard the call, and being the hero he was, he couldn't let a visitor go unheard. What if it was someone needing of him? Turns out, it was, just not in the way he had imagined. One hand pulled open the door while the other kept his towel together around his waist. He brushed some wet blonde locks away from his face when he saw the face of his long-time friend Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh hey, Princess!" he greeted with a wide smile.

 _Snabbit_ , she thought, uttering an expletive in the land that she would never be got saying aloud. It would be undignified for a princess to speak in such a way. _Why does he have to look so flippin' good? I'm supposed to be the sexy one in this equation._ It had been some time since Bubblegum had seen Finn without his shirt on, and in that time he had definitely toned up. His muscles were lean, but present. They made light contours on his skin. Valleys and hills for the droplets of fresh water to run through, to guide her wide eyes from his clavicle all the way to the V that formed near his hips.

"H-hey, Finn," she replied, snapping back to reality when she realized she had been licking her lips a bit too hungrily. Bubblegum recomposed herself, getting back into the character of seductress. Fist pressed into a cocked hip. Fingers pulled back her thick, pink, bangs. "Mind if I come in?" The words were innocent, but her tone was far from it.

"Oh I don't know if now is such a good time," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

She wasn't about to let him turn her away. When Bubblegum wanted something, she got it. "Nonsense," she scoffed. "Your princess wishes to have an audience with her brave knight," she said, putting on her royal demeanor for a moment. When she no argument coming from him, she strolled right in.

Like a gentleman he stood aside so she could walk past him and into his foyer/treasure room. Since the last time he had emptied his coffers, the room had filled again with treasures of all sorts. For a man whose only enjoyment came from running through the wilds and hanging out with his best friend, money meant very little to him. Yet he knew it was nice for an adventurer to have. Trophies of his past adventures rather than spoils of war.

Bubblegum gave a huff when she realized her attire and blatant curves had no effect on him. He had maintained eye contact the whole time, even with her bouncy cleavage right there for him to stare at. When she saw the ladder at the end of the room, she pulled herself out of her defeated slouch and smirked. Before he could get ahead of her, she rushed to the ladder and grabbed on. Her ascent started after she was sure he was facing her.

Truly he hadn't bothered to look at her generous curves when he answered the door. Watching her climb up the ladder, however, he could do nothing but. After all, her butt was right there in his face. Once she was half way up, he started to climb too, and looked up at that big, round, soft posterior. The shorts she was wearing looked like they were being slowly consumed by her rear's plumpness. Finn enjoyed a fit and toned woman, he couldn't deny that. However, after dating Flame Princess, he learned just how much he preferred women with a bit of meat on the bone. He had never seen Bubblegum in this light, either. She was always so...covered up, in her clothing. Perhaps if she had ever joined him for a dip in the lake, he would have known sooner.

She smirked when she spied the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Her quest hadn't ended after all. Coming up into the treehouse, she carried herself through the living room, peeking down hallways and into the kitchen for any sign of B-MO or Jake. Just to confirm, she asked Finn to clear up the mystery.

"Oh, Jake's with Lady, and B-MO..." he trailed off, trying to think just where the little robot had gotten to. "I'm not sure, actually. He wanders off so frequently on his little games." As Bubblegum wandered through the living room, he suddenly became acutely aware of how messy it was. He had never cared before, even when she visited in the past. So why not? He wasn't sure, he just knew that he didn't want her to think less of him, in that moment.

Bubblegum made sure to sway her hips widely and slowly as she walked, hands cupped behind her back. Fingers flexed slowly, drawing his eyes to her backside, just in case he had forgotten. She pushed aside some of the clothes that were lying on the couch and seated herself in the middle. No chance he could sit far away from her, this way. Just in case he thought to stay standing, she patted on the cushion next to her.

Finn gripped the towel tighter and sat down next to his long time friend. His lips twisted from his uncertainty. Something definitely seemed up with Bubblegum, that was for sure. Though whatever was afflicting her, he was sure he would do all he could to help her. And help her he would.

Pink lips pulled into a smirk as she unashamedly examined his lithe body. Even if he was a terrible lay, Bubblegum was certain she would have fun finding that out. She was, however, uncertain how to proceed. So she just brought up topics that they usually discussed. Candy politics, ice royalty, and other strange occurrences that surrounded their daily lives. All throughout her innocent discussion with Finn, her body was being anything but. Whenever she felt his eyes drifting away from her body, she would shift how she was sitting. Hand stroked her thigh and cupped at her knee. Back arched when she yawned, closing her eyes to allow him even more opportunity to get a good look at her thrusting breasts. Lips would be subtlety licked whenever she spoke to him directly. Eventually, PB's seduction won out over Finn's willpower, and he could hold back his budding erection no longer.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, laying on the act rather thick, purposefully so he wouldn't totally buy her shock. "That is no way to have yourself in front of a guest," she scolded. "A royal guest, at that."

"Ah jeez, P'bubs," he apologetically replied, "I'm sorry!"  Hands clasped over his crotch, doing all they could to cover up his ever-growing cock.

She continued her act with a sigh and shrug. "Well, only one way to get rid of that eyesore," she concluded. His hands were batted away, and towel was unceremoniously pulled open. Her eyes had been on his face the whole time, savoring his shocked reactions. Then she looked down, and looked shocked herself. It was even bigger than she could have hoped, and it was still only half hard! Her mouth watered at the sight of it twitching and moving up his leg as it slowly hardened. "Oh, Finn," she breathed. Before he could object, she thrust her candy-flavored tongue into his mouth during a firm kiss.

It took Finn a few moments to come down from the shock and compose himself. Being the quick-thinking hero he was, he fell into the rhythm of the new situation quickly. He had certainly kissed before, but never with Bubblegum. At most he got a cheek kiss from her. Now her cherry-flavored tongue was wriggling inside his mouth, massaging the ridges on the roof. Quite the leap. A leap that took him even further when the floor fell out from underneath him and he traveled further - once Bubblegum wrapped her fingers around his cock.

Her thirst for knowledge almost as great as her thirst for sex, so she didn't want to waste any more time. While she kissed, her hand stroked up and down his dick, studying the ridges and the throbbing vein that ran along it. The heft of it was delightful in her hand. The time it took for her to reach from the hilt to the head was perfect. Moans exited her mouth and flooded into Finn's as she shared in his growing arousal. Bubblegum moved closer to him, almost sliding into his lap. Her breast pressed firmly against his body. She hoped to smother him, lovingly, with it soon. First things first, she had to take care of her own interests, which led her to break the kiss and kneel on the ground, easing between his legs.

While her lips felt amazing on his, they felt even better pressed against his groin. She took long, loving kisses against the underside of his shaft. Every time he looked down at her, he would catch her big, round, enchanting eyes, and blush. He had to look away when she laughed cutely at his bashfulness. Finn's chest rose and fell in quickening speeds as Bubblegum employed more tricks to her work. Tongue, lips, kisses and sucks. He nearly burst when she took him by surprise and took more than half of his length into her mouth in one swoop.

He tasted divine, Bubblegum remarked to herself. She couldn't describe the flavor, but she'd never forget it. Tongue wrapped and dragged against his meat while she bobbed her head slowly. Her hands grazed along his svelte body and appreciated every hill and valley of his lean muscles. She felt herself falling in love - with his cock. _No_ , she thought, _I can't let him win! He doesn't even know he's playing! How can he be so effortlessly desirable? I have to realign myself. I have to prove that I can force him to submit_. Refocused, Bubblegum pulled the meal out of her mouth with a pop, and sat upright. The shirt had to be moved only slightly, so that she could fit his standing erection between her breasts - all while still wearing her shirt and bra.

Blue eyes exploded open at the new sensation. Chin pressed against his chest when his head lurched forward. The sight was amazing. His penis had disappeared into the princess's infamous cleavage. Delicate fingers slid across the tops of her breasts, away from the cleavage and toward the sides of her tits. The pressure on his dick increased when she pressed her boobs together. "Oh, Glob, PB..." he uttered when she started to massage her tits together, rubbing them up and down against his erection.

Soon she began to lift off her knees, only to fall back and sit her plump butt on her feet. She was fucking her tits with his cock. Her moans echoed his own as she was getting off on the feeling of that veiny monster rubbing in her cleavage. Every so often his head would pop out, but for the most part it stayed hidden. Not even Finn's impressive package could defeat Bubblegum's incredibly large tits. Suddenly the valley between her breasts felt very hot and wet. He was cumming. A lot.

Finn's hips acted of their own accord and jerked upward, fucking her cleavage in short, quick, strokes while he came. One eye opened to spot what was happening. Although her breasts were large enough to eclipse his privates, the volume and force that he came with caused the white fluid to bubble up between them. Thick spurts gave little leaps out of her cleavage and splashed against the tops of her jugs. Finn fell back, his cock still hard and between her breasts, and he just a bit embarrassed by what he had done.

"Oh my..." Bubblegum uttered to herself, dumbstruck. "You came so much, Finn!" She exclaimed, happily. She massaged her tits some more, working the cum against her skin. Her moaning was interrupted, however.

"Yea, he'll do that," came a throaty, dark, voice from the hallway. Marceline stood in the doorway, staring with a smirk at the two recent lovebirds. She wore only a pair of black panties, a t-shirt whose collar hung down one arm, exposing her shoulder, and of course her trademark red cowboy boots.

"Marceline!" Both Finn and Bubblegum exclaimed. Finn just sat there, nowhere to go, but Bubblegum at least pulled herself off of him. Finn flung the towel over his lap while cum dripped casually from between Bubblegum's breasts. "What are you doing here?" Bubblegum inquired forcefully, half embarrassed but also half upset.

"Well I finally got some feeling back in my legs and decided to come in and see what all the commotion was. Imagine my surprise," she explained. "And delight," she added with a bite of her lip.

"Marceline, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Finn started to apologize before Marcy held up her hand to stop him.

"No need to apologize, Finn. What you and I have going on, we never said it was exclusive," the vampire reassured. "Besides, how selfish would I be if I kept your wonderful cock from one of my best friends?"

"Wait...Have you two been having sex?!" Bubblegum demanded to know, completely unaware of her sex-covered appearance.

"No, P.B.," she corrected, moving a long of her long, black hair from her face. "We've been fucking. A lot," she said with arrogant pride.

"Since when?" Bubblegum inquired, finally standing up. Though her stance was authoritative and demanding, hands on her hips and back leaned forward to show she wasn't backing down, it was hard to look commanding with cum dripping from between your tits and onto the floor.

Marceline pressed a black fingernail against her thin, black, lips. "Two weeks, I guess? It's hard to keep track of time when Finn is fucking you so hard you lose track of what day it is," she boasted for Finn. Clearly Bubblegum wasn't satisfied with her answer, so Marceline went on to explain. "However long ago it was, I came by one night to hang out with Finn. Sadly, he was asleep in his bed, but his little friend wasn't. Well, not little," she added with a giggle, looking down at Finn's lap. "Years of curiosity finally caught up with me, and I did what vampires do best." Both Finn and Bubblegum knew just what she meant, but they were too polite, even in their state, to say it. Marcy wasn't, though. "I sucked! And, well, you know how good it tastes. I assume you tasted it right?" Bubblegum's averted gaze answered for her. "And the cum, oh Glob. Bizzle, you gotta taste it. It filled my stomach up so nicely. If it was red I could subsist on just that alone." She reminisced, rubbing her belly.

"After that, I just had to see how it fit downstairs. So I slid him in and started to ride him. And it was the tits!" Just to emphasize the point, she squeezed her own sizable assets, unhindered, in showcasing their size, by her t-shirt. "Finn could only sleep through so much, I guess, because soon enough he woke up." Marceline gave a shrug, looking almost disappointed in that turn in the story, that her sexual prey had become conscious. But then she perked up with her next stage in the tale. "Sure he was spooked at first, but I gave him one of my custom slow grinds," she explained, demonstrating by rotating her hips where she stood, "and he started to get into it." Slowly the vampire babe stroked her throat as she thought of that night. "I don't know how he does it, but he seems to know just how to hit every single spot I need him to hit and when to hit it."

A rage was bubbling up inside Bubblegum. If what her former lover was saying was true, and with her there was a 50/50 chance it was, it just annoyed her more. She was making it sound like Finn was this naturally gifted lover. That he didn't just have the body and the girth to impress, but also the moves to make them live up to their full potential. But she refused to believe that. He couldn't be so effortlessly wonderful at yet another area of life. She wouldn't allow it. At least not without seeing for herself.

"That's it!" she blurted out, frustrated. "Finn, you're coming with me," she demanded before pushing Marcy out of the way. The vampire just floated to the side rather than tip over or stumble.

"Where?" He sheepishly asked.

"To your bedroom," she answered. Before he could ask another dumb question, she answered it. "You're going to fuck me as hard as you fucked Marcy, so I can see if she's telling the truth." Without so much as seeing if he was getting up, she stormed off to the bedroom.

Marcy followed behind the nervous Finn, preventing him from backing out once he entered the hallway. Once he reached his bedroom, he saw that Bubblegum had already kicked off her shorts and tossed her shirt aside. Finn watched as Bubblegum bent over, sharply tugging down her skimpy thong. She abruptly turned and hoisted herself up onto the bed. Legs spread, Finn saw just how sopping wet she had become. Her panties dangled from her socked ankle. She kept herself propped up on the mattress with her elbows pressed against it. Despite the in-control demeanor she was trying to put on, he could see her obvious blush, on her cheeks and on her nether lips.

While Finn ogled Bubblegum's heaving breasts, Marcy reminded him how a large set like hers feels, by pressing her own tits up against his back. The lithe vampire floated casually off the ground, crossing her ankles and hanging her arms down Finn's chest. Her red eyes traded between her pink ex-girlfriend and her tanned boy toy, specifically his twitching cock. She pressed her pointed chin against his left shoulder so she could whisper lustfully into his ear.

"What are you waiting for, hero?" She pondered at him.

"It's just...this is all happening so fast," he admitted.

"Get used to it," she unapologetically replied. "Bubblegum and I might be quite different in a lot of ways, but one thing we can agree upon is how we like our sex. Fast," she said, calling back to his recently revealed fear, "and hard." The final word was punctuated by her fingers toying with the head of his stiff member. Normally she would have followed him over as he approached the princess, but not now. For the moment, she wanted to be part of the audience, rather than the cast.

With Marceline's arms dragged up his body as he walked toward Bubblegum, her hands falling away from his shoulders, Finn reached the pink woman and gave a deep inhale and exhale. Confidence in his movements was challenged when the princess stopped him from climbing on the bed, pressing her foot against his stomach to halt him.

"Standing is fine," she said, as if he had asked for her preference. "I need a full view of you to study your technique." _And make sure you aren't pulling any tricks_ , she thought to herself. Plump lower lip was bit on softly when Finn pressed himself between her legs, forcing them apart a bit more. Lips sucked in, briefly, when he aimed himself at her labia. His moving of the head against her lips was sending electric waves across Bubblegum's body, making her yearn for him. Not that she would admit that, not this early.

In truth, Finn was just unsure how to proceed. All the times he had had sex before this, his lover had taken the initiative to aim him into her. Now he was the one who had to make the shot. Her shifting hips weren't making things easier to aim, either. In order to do this right, he pressed a hand down against her, just below her belly button, to keep her still. The other hand held his cock steady and soon he was in. Just the head, at first, but once that proved to be quite pleasurable, and Bubblegum audibly agreed, he pressed in further.

His strong hands against her body delighted the pink woman even more. Nothing could top the feeling of his dick parting her lips and slowly entering into her. Having far more control over her body's chemistry and make up than most others would, she could keep herself very tight, even after all the large objects Marcy had pumped into her over the years. She moaned deep at the resistance his member was meeting in her canal. Then she came. A little one, barely noticeable, but noticeable all the same. It happened when he started to press up against her cervix. Although she wasn't strictly human, she had made her body to be anatomically correct to a human's, inside and out. It wasn't just his thick shaft in her tight glove that did it, though. It was the base of his palm up against her large clit.

Once again, Finn had inadvertently done good. In pushing into her, the hand on her stomach slipped south and his palm pressed down against her clit. No longer needing a hand on his cock, he now moved that hand to her thick thigh. He squeezed firmly, relishing in the softness of her legs. Where Marcy was firm and fit, Bubblegum was rounder and plush, but in no way could be considered fat. Finn just wanted to hug her close all day and night. But the look in her eyes and the feeling in his groin made it clear his purpose was not for something so sweet and innocent as cuddling.

The Candy Kingdom's princess wanted to wipe that smug look off Marceline's face, which was peering over Finn's shoulder, eyes studying and judging Bubblegum. She could read what her face was saying, quite clearly. _I told you so_ , is what Bubblegum heard. Marcy had given her that face enough times in the past to make her confident in that translation. As much as she had in the past, she hated to admit it but Marcy was right. She was right. Finn was amazing. His hips moved with such fluidity and grace, but also strength and command. It was as if he was dancing with just his hips, thrusting in and out of her. Ripples ran across the flesh of her ass with each smack from his hips. Back arched upward, causing her breasts to spill back toward her face, though her bra kept them from falling all the way. Her fingers dug deep into his fur blanket. It was happening so soon, but she couldn't hold back anymore. Her knees tried to meet behind his back, causing her thighs to squeeze tight against his hips. Her spine twisted to the left, turning her body over and forcing her breasts to spill against her left arm. She let out a quiet scream, and when she hit the apex of her orgasm, her voice rocketed up out of her throat and carried throughout the tree house.

"So what say you, princess?" asked Marceline, running her hands along Finn's glistening torso. The vampire could hear her answered, even with it being struggled to be spoken, but she wanted Finn to hear her too. "Speak up, Bubs. We can't hear you," she asked.

"More..." she said clearly between pants. She could still feel Finn hard inside of her, filling her up even more now that her walls had contracted so tightly post-orgasm. When she finally turned her head over and opened her eyes, she was met with a familiar sight: Marcy's pussy. The vampire had floated across the bed and discarded her panties in transit. Now her body hovered over Bubblegum's pink face and parted lips. Once their eyes met, Bubblegum's view was taken up entirely by Marcy's ass and pussy.

Marceline settled into her new seat with a wriggle of her hips and a smirk. Her long sheet of black hair was combed over with her fingers to one side, exposing the shaved side of her head. Back pressed back against the headboard, and arms lazily rested along its top, giving Marcy a relaxed and lounging look. "Get to it," she said to Finn from across Bubblegum's body. "The sooner you make her cum, the sooner you can do the same to me."

Finn could see Bubblegum's jaw moving, and Marcy's smile widening, and knew what must be going on down below. Trying out a position Marcy had shown him a few days ago, Finn took one of Bubblegum's legs and lifted it up, resting it up along his torso. This allowed him to plunge himself even deeper into the princess, eliciting more muffled moans and squeals from her.

A long red tongue played with her ring, pierced through her thin black lip. A fang bit down into her lip once Bubblegum found her clit. Marcy looked over at Finn, and watched how his eyes had drifted down from looking at her, to looking at Bubblegum's bouncing boobies. "You think those are nice?" She asked, prompting him to look away for a second. "They're even better without the bra on," she revealed first with her words, and then her hands. Reaching down, she undid the front clasp that held the cups together, and then let Finn's vigorous thrusting set them free.

Now Finn could see another difference between the two women. Marcy had pointy, prominent nipples, pierced with silver barbells. Bubblegum, however, well he couldn't see her nipples. Just her dark-pink areolas. There appeared to be a slit in either one, where her nipples should be, and wondered if that's where they were hiding. Just a question of how to get them out. The vampire's breasts were large, though a bit smaller than Bubblegum's, and came with a slope downwards, giving them more of a pointed, "torpedo," shame rather than the round globes that the princess had. His vision was obscured when Marcy's hands dropped down to grab onto the bouncing tits, squeezing them together and massaging them deeply.

Once more the pink body beneath either character convulsed and spasmed, trying to fight free of their grasps. This time, Finn pulled out, almost frightened by how violent Bubblegum was moving. The splash of cum that came out of her made it clear she wasn't in any kind of pain. Quite the opposite. Marcy showed how they were similar, this time, by squirting during her own orgasm, brought on by Bubblegum's oral excellence. Her clear liquid sprayed across Bubblegum's chin and breasts. Without missing a beat, Finn latched himself onto those pink, sticky, tits. Maybe he was just acting on the fact that Marcy's hands had let them go so they could squeeze her own breasts through her shirt.

She tasted delicious, he remarked to himself. He had tasted Marcy's cum enough times to know how much of her own flavor was being added to Bubblegum's, and could separate the two. She tasted like, no surprise, strawberries, but her nipple, once he found it, was like cherry. The puffy areola had opened to released her hardening bud into Finn's salivating mouth. After he did the same to the other breast, he saw Marcy moving her shirt off her body.

"Hey now, don't forget about mine," she reminded him. Finn stood back, allowing Marcy to float off of Bubblegum's reddened and wet face and lock her legs around Finn's torso. Her breasts were now aligned with his mouth, a fact he took advantage of when he took her tit between his lips. Even though he didn't need to support her weight, he still grasped at her bum, squeezing the firm posterior and appreciating its toned shape.

Marcy was trying to be kind and let Bubblegum recover, so she could slide out of the way on her own accord. When she looked back, the royalty was still laying there in sexed-crazed stupor, tongue half lulled out between her lips and eyes looking up at nothing. She couldn't blame her. She had that same look her first night with Finn. But she was impatient. So instead of letting Bubblegum move aside, Marcy simply crawled over her, laying her breasts against hers and nuzzling her lips against her neck. Her soft whispers turned into aggressive yelps and moans once Finn started fucking her from behind. She got loud enough for Bubblegum to notice once he started spanking her.

Bubblegum looked down the dark body laid out across her, and watched Finn's body work against her friend's. She couldn't see Marcy's face, pressed into the pillow as it was, but the sounds she was making were unlike any she ever made with Bubblegum herself. When Marcy came, her levitation got away from her, causing her legs to float up, showing Bubblegum how her toes were curling and legs were shaking. Finn kept her from floating away, at least.

The three went back and forth like this for the rest of the night. They did all the positions Marcy had taught Finn, and even invented a few new ones now that they had a third party member. Marcy's levitation and Bubblegum's rubbery flexibility allowed for some very creative shapes. The room had become a concert hall for all the moans, groans, and lewd comments the girls were making in honor of their new king of sex.

"Holy Glob!" Bubblegum cried against Marcy's breast, while Finn was eating her out. "He's devouring me, and I love it! I fucking love it!"

"Yes!" Marceline bellowed at the ceiling while Finn laid across her, pumping into her with the standard missionary position. "Fuck my slutty cunt! It's yours! Every hole, my whole body is yours! Fuck me, use me, do whatever you want, you fucking god!" She said with no hint of exaggeration to her words.

"It's so thick," Bubblegum commented between slurps. "So creamy and good. And hot! Oh it's so warm in my stomach," she remarked after Finn launched rope after rope across Marceline's body, who let it sit so Bubblegum could use her body like a dinner table. Of course, being the good host he was, Marceline got her fair share later as well.

"Mmmfffmmmf!" was all Finn could be heard saying when Bubblegum sat her big, beautiful, bum on his face. Thankfully for him, he could hold his breath for quite awhile, preventing him from passing out when Bubblegum squeezed herself down onto him for perhaps a bit too long. It also helped when Marcy wrapped her strong thighs around his head and squeezed during her second and third orgasm, thanks to his dexterous tongue.

In the end, the girls were nothing more than quivering heaps of flesh and cum, from all three of them. Bubblegum and Marceline tried to make out post-coitous, but they were so sore, sensitive, and exhausted they could barely do more than give each other light pecks on the lips and soft strokes on the arms with their shaking fingers.

By default, Finn was the greatest human lover on Ooo, by virtue of being the _only_ human on Ooo. However, after that night, he had proven to Princess Bubblegum that even if the population of humans was still in the billions, Finn would still be the greatest human lover on Ooo. Hell, by her experiences, he was the greatest lover, period, human or otherwise. She had thought it odd, even after her fifth orgasm, how Marceline called him a god, swearing her body to him and only him. By her seventh orgasm, she didn't think that odd at all. In fact, she joined with her in that sentiment.

Bubblegum looked with admiration at Finn, who rose up from sitting at the end of the bed, who looked no less tired for all he had done. His body was red from heat and fast pumping blood. Marked by scratches and bite marks. Covered in a glaze of sweat. Yet his eyes betrayed no exhaustion in his body. In fact, they looked so sweet, even after all the debauched things he did to them, both of his own accord and on their request. The princess knew she wouldn't be able to hold medal-awarding ceremonies for Finn for his sexual prowess, in the way she did for his heroism, but from now on she would be far more attentive at his celebrations. And, of course, hold her own celebration for him behind closed doors.

Though, if he asked her, she would readily accept getting royally fucked by him in public.


End file.
